Remnant Prelude 01
See Full List of Session Summaries Go to Next Session Gabriel Hiru's Beginning We begin our journey on Precinct. Gabriel had just received money from his latest bounty, a successful but predictably easy job. Looking for a new job, hopefully this time with some challenge to it, he goes and talks with his acquaintance Harlum Kaen, a Fixer for one of the Bounty Hunter agencies. Gabriel quickly gets to the point and asks if Harlum has any good jobs. Looking at his database, he lists off some jobs that just came in until Gabriel stops him. A man going by the obviously fake name of "John Doe" needs the services of a bounty hunter who can perform high risk covert operations. He needs to meet a man on the skyscrapers of New Arcadia to get more information regarding the job. Gabriel takes the job and quickly boots it to Focus. The trip takes a little over a week and is fairly uneventful. Once he lands, he calls a taxi to take him to address of the building where he's supposed to meet this mysterious person. He arrives at the building and walks inside. He discretely hides his weapon inside of a couch as to not set of any alarms and stalls the receptionist who, after seeing Gabriel's rather bizarre behaviour becomes somewhat suspicious. Feeling pressured from the receptionist and now a guard, who has walked up to him and asked him if he needs assistance, Gabriel decides to start making his way up the building. He distracts the guard, asking him if he could contact a worker in the building, and walks towards the elevators. The guard can't find the man Gabriel asked him to find, and now very suspicious, decides to confront Gabriel, but of course, he is gone. He calls after him as the elevator doors close. Soon Gabriel arrives on the 60th floor, where is confronted by a different guard, feeling more nervous by the second, he decides to neutralize the guards and make his own way up to the 64th floor. A broken rib, some bruises and a few badly injured guards later, he arrives on the 64th floor, but has sustained serious injuries. He is then confronted by two more guards, who are armed with sonic rifles. Knowing when he is defeated, Gabriel surrenders and goes in to office of the man who called him to do this job. Jonathon Atkinson (CEO of NetSys Inc.), a large, gruff man in his early 50s is not a happy camper. Frustrated at the events that Gabriel has caused, he feels he has every right to put an end to this man who feels he can come into his building and hospitalize several of his employees. Still, something far more important is on the line; his daughter. Against - perhaps - his better judgement, he decides to give Gabriel the job despite the havoc he caused. Someone has kidnapped Mr. Atkinson's daughter, Stella and he wants her brought back alive by any means necessary. A terrorist group is using Stella as ransom and are demanding 100,000,000 URU for Stella's safe return, or they will brutally murder her. The demand the money within the next 30 days. Mr. Atkinson doesn't feel like giving money away that much money, especially to a group of people who would do such a horrible thing to his daughter. He gives Gabriel 5 days to gather a small team, supplies and any information before he must leave for Derek, where the terrorist group is located. The only other information he has is that his daughter was supposedly seen with a strange man the day after she was taken from her home, in the black market district of the slums. Along with the fact that Mr. Atkinson will be VERY displeased should anything go wrong or should Gabriel refuse the mission, he also offers a 10,000,000 URU reward for her return. Now with enough motivation to get a couch-potato to climb a mountain, Gabriel sets out to gather a small team and get as much information as he can before he meets Mr. Atkinson at his office again in 5 days. First stop: Hospital! He spends a good 3 days there recovering from his injuries, one more tonfa to the face and he may not have made it. On the 4th day, with little time to spare, Gabriel heads to the slums. To see if anybody has any useful information and maybe to find a new team-member. Category:Remnant Category:Session Summary